The More Loving One
by NarcissisticNinny
Summary: When Luffy gets hurt on the job, a doctor comes to his aid. Warning: Explicit Law/Luffy.


.|.|.

A.N. This is a fic for OnlyChangeISConstant. She requested something a little different (so I hope you don't mind that I changed it up a little). Also, I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for it. I hit a bit of a writer's block and I had difficulty writing this. Forgive me!

Also, the title is from a poem by W.H. Auden. (I can never think of titles on my own. T_T Fail…)

.|.|.

His boss was a mean sort. Well, not exactly mean, but he sure did yell at lot. More specifically, he yelled _at him_ a lot. Sure, he did make mistakes on the job, but it wasn't his fault the pizza tasted so good. His boss should have known better than to put him in charge of making the pizza. When his boss found out he was eating half the ingredients he had started to yell. A lot.

Luffy wasn't fired though; instead he got put in front as a cashier. His boss, a tiny Italian man with a penchant for mafia styled suits by the name Capone, thought since Luffy had a nice smile he would be excellent with customer service. That, and he was overly friendly. In Luffy's opinion, he was good with customer service. His boss didn't think so. Mainly, he complained that he couldn't be that blunt with rude customers, no matter how rude. Apparently, even if the customers were assholes to him, Luffy wasn't supposed to call them out on it; and he couldn't ask the nice ones to be his friends either.

So, after three days on the job, he was made the delivery boy. His boss didn't care that Luffy didn't have a car, he said he could delivery them on his bicycle, which sometimes lead to problems.

.|.|.

He was cycling proper quick to get to 221 Baker Street on time. If he didn't get there in ten minutes he was screwed. Capone had more than stressed that it was the last chance he was getting before Capone fired him. Ace would kill him if that happened, and he didn't want to disappoint his older brother again, especially since he had to pull strings just to get him the job at the Capone's Pizza.

Luffy couldn't mess up again, not when Capone was threatening to fire him if the pizzas weren't delivered on time. It was proving to be hard, since Luffy was trying to ignore the smell of the meat lover's pizza. Luffy had to use every iota of his self control to not pull over to the side of the street and just eat it.

Or, he would have pulled to the side and eaten it if it hadn't been for the car that hit him.

He saw the car all but two seconds right before it hit him. Not enough time to move out of the way. All he saw before the impact was the wide eyes of the driver when she realized he was right smack in front of her and she was going to hit him. The girl did slam on the breaks but her bumper still hit Luffy's bike.

Luffy hit her windshield before flying over it, landing on her hood before falling over the back of her car, landing on the ground painfully. Everything was messed up for a few moments, and he couldn't quite believe he had been hit. He sat up, rubbing his head. There was a pain in his arm, probably when he landed on the windshield of her car. He was in pain, but more so, he was dizzy.

The car door flew open and out ran a blue haired girl, around his age, eyes huge and bewildered. "Oh my God! Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" she said in a panicked tone. She was freaking out way more than he was.

"Yeah I'm ok," he said with a great effort, adding a comforting smile because he didn't want to scare her anymore by saying his arm felt pretty messed up.

"I think your arm is broken!" she gasped, pointing to his arm, her other hand moving to cover her gaping mouth.

Luffy looked down, noting how his arm did look a little funky. "Maybe," he said.

Suddenly, there was a tall guy kneeling in front of him, swatting next to the girl that had hit him, and even though Luffy was a little dizzy, he still noticed the awesome fuzzy hat the guy was wearing. He was fine having the guy in front of him because he was checking out the awesome hat when the guy grabbed his arm, lifting it slightly, making Luffy wince. "OW! Don't do that."

The guy in the funny hat didn't even bother saying sorry to him, he looked back at the blue-haired girl who had hit him. "Do you mind taking us to the hospital? I'll give you the directions."

The girl nodded, already standing to her feet. "Sure. No problem."

When the girl headed off, Luffy stood, moving to his bike, lying forgotten by her car, picking it up, along with the pizza box. The guy with the fuzzy hat grabbed a hold of his good arm. "Whoa, kid, what are you doing?"

"I gotta, delivery these."

The guy gave him a puzzled look, taking the box from him and opening it. He frowned, then turned the box to show it Luffy. It was a complete mess inside. "Kid, no body is gonna eat that."

Luffy huffed, ignoring him as he steadied his bike. He was about to ride off when the fuzzy hat guy grabbed him by his collar, yanking him back. "No you don't. I'm getting you to a hospital."

"I don't wanna!" Luffy whined, wiggling in his hold. "I'm fine," he protested.

His cries were getting some attention. Not that being hit by a car hadn't gathered a crowd, but now there were some people looking on awkwardly, unsure of what to do. The fuzzy hat guy didn't seem to care about their stares because he opened the back door of the girl's car and shoved inside in the same fashion a cop would shove an unruly criminal. Luffy glared up at the man who was shoving him to make room for himself in the back. "If I don't deliver these I'm fired! I can't lose my job."

"You wont get fired because you got hit by a car. If you do, sue the bastard," he said with a tone that suggested he didn't give a flying fuck. He scooted up in his seat, tapping the young woman on the shoulder who had remained quiet while looking at their exchange. "Go down this street and make a left on the third light. The hospital is going to be on your right."

.|.|.

Luffy cocked his head to the side, his eyes fixed on the fuzzy hat guy that had given directions to the chick that had ran him over. "I didn't know you were a doctor," he said calmly, eyes still fixed on the guy whose name he hadn't learned yet. "You don't look like a doctor."

"I get that a lot," he said. He didn't sound offended, which just meant he had heard that comment _that _often.

"It's because you have tattoos and wear eyeliner," Luffy pointed out. "You look like you belong in a band. Or like you should be a tattoo artist."

The doctor guy rolled his eyes. The doctor was filling out the emergency application for him (because with his messed up arm he couldn't fill it out himself). While he was doing that Luffy asked him what his name was, and after several tries he still couldn't pronounce it. The nurse came in, handing Law the x-rays before leaving. He dimmed the lights and showed Luffy the photos of his badly broken arm. "Your humerus is fine, but you have a fracture-dislocation on your ulna. There's going to be discomfort on your wrist and elbow because of it and your," he paused when he saw Luffy's confused face. "Um, you have a broken bone on your forearm." He paused. "Also, it's out of joint."

"Is that bad?" Luffy asked slowly.

"Technically yes, but you'll heal."

"Well that's good," Luffy said, looking positively relieved.

"I suppose. Some patients experience deformity in the arm or lack of nerve sensation, but you should be fine," Law said.

"Ok," Luffy frowned, biting his tongue from saying how uncomforting this Tala-guy was. "Do I need to wear a cast?"

"Of course you do idiot."

"Well that sucks," Luffy groaned, deciding to ignore the comment about his intelligence. He was used to having his friends call him an idiot anyways.

Everything after that was just a blur of boring things. Law asked if he wanted to sue Vivi, apparently that was the name of the girl that had broken his arm. He said he had no intention of suing her for everything she was worth, but Law told him that Vivi did plan on playing for his medical bills, which he accepted because working at Capone's pizza wasn't going to cover the medical bills, especially since he didn't have health insurance. After the nurse finished wrapping up his cast, Luffy looked at Law. "You know, my old doctor was nice. He gave me lollipops," he grinned.

"You're too old for one."

"You won't give me candy?"

"Nope," he said, fishing into his doctor's coat and fishing out a piece of paper. "But I'll give you a prescription. Take every six hours, don't overdose or take with alcohol. Now get."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Luffy asked.

"You need to come by for a check up soon," he said. "We need to make sure there isn't tissue or blood vessel damages. Sometimes x-rays don't pick up on nerve damage the first time."

"Will you give me a check-up?"

"I work in the ER kid, I don't do checkups. You need to get a check up with an Orthopedist."

"Ortho what?"

"A bone specialist, kid."

"Can't you check up on me?"

"No can do."

"_Please_?"

"No."

"Come on, just a few checkups, I want to see you again."

"No. I said no. N-O. It means no."

"I'll keep bugging you until you say yes."

He thought about it. He did seem the stubborn type and he didn't feel like arguing with him. He sighed. "See that nurse over there? Make an appointment with her and she'll let you in to see me. Only her, got it?"

.|.|.

Kaya was the name of the nurse who let him inside the next time he was in the E.R. She was soft spoken and really kind, soft eyes framed by long blond hair. She was telling Luffy all about her boyfriend Usopp and how she was still nervous about working in the hospital because she was new when the cute Tra-la guy came in.

"Hey!" Luffy waved his not broken arm over his head, smiling brightly at Law. Law gave him a passive look from over his clipboard. He nodded as greeting and went to the x-rays hanging on the wall. "Your arm is doing better," he said. "There's no problem with your blood or tissue, and the swelling isn't that bad. Have you been applying ice to your arm?" he asked.

He nodded. "My brother Ace told me to do it if it swells."

"Good. I'm glad someone is taking care of you."

Luffy huffed. "He worries too much."

"With a brother like you, I can't blame him."

"Hey!"

Law grinned a little.

Kaya was giggling in the corner. "Dr. Trafalgar, he ran out of the narcotics you gave him. I told him taking over the counter pain relievers is ok from now on, is that ok?"

He nodded. "That's fine."

Kaya nodded, excusing herself, giggling as she left. Luffy shrugged, going back to swinging his feet while he sat on the medical bed. "Hey doc, when can I take off this stupid cast?"

"When it's healed. Which it isn't. Give it a few weeks and it'll be off."

"Can I come back here for you to take it off for me?"

Law looked at him, about to tell him no when he remembered that Luffy would just bug him until he did. He groaned. "Fine." Luffy smiled at him, and for a moment Law found himself getting lost in that look. He shook his head. "Well, check up is over. Get out."

Luffy didn't look offended by his rude façade, only smiling more brightly at him. "Hey, Tra-la," he started, then tried again, "Tra-fa guy, you're kinda cute."

Law cleared his throat, ignoring Kaya's giggles from behind the curtain they had pulled around Luffy's bed. "Get out," he told Luffy.

He hated himself for blushing.

.|.|.

"Kaya?" Law asked slowly, staring at Luffy, who was running towards him, occasionally tripping over his flip-flops. "What is he doing here?"

Kaya giggled behind her hand, eyes dancing with delight as she looked at Luffy. "I think he likes you," she said, pretending to look down at her clipboard and examine something.

Luffy shrieked to a stop a little before he crashed into Law. His hand flew to his straw hat, keeping it in place, almost dropping the pizza box he had been holding. The cast had been taken off the week before, and of course, has snuck in so Law could take it off for him. He had no reason to sneak into the E.R. now. It made Law tense.

"Hey! I brought you pizza from my work. I remember when I came in last week you said you didn't have time to eat lunch," he explained. He shoved the box at him. "I thought you would like it. It's supposed to be a meat lover's but I ate some of the meat on the way here."

Law took the box, opening it up. If Luffy hadn't told him anything he would have assumed the boy brought him a lumpy cheese pizza. He frowned down at the box, and it was only when Kaya nudged him that he looked at Luffy. "Thank you," he said. "But unless there's something really wrong with you, you have no right to be here."

"Well, I wanted to see you and say thank you for what you did for me."

"A couple of weeks late, but ok."

Kaya giggled again, trying to cover it with her mouth in vain. Law shot her a glare and she smiled before heading into one of the rooms, pulling the curtain behind her. Luffy smiled, and that did something to Law's stomach, making wild uncontrollable flip-flops. Odd, that usually didn't happen to him.

"When is your lunch break?" Luffy asked. "I want to eat them with you."

Law checked the clock. "I could take a lunch break with you now actually," he said.

"Great!"

They went outside, sitting on a bench that was outside the hospital. Law watched as he ate slice after slice, even when Law was still on his first one. "I think you should have brought more than one box," he commented dryly.

Luffy talked with his mouth full, loudly masticating, making Law wince a little. "I know! But I was in a rush to see you," he said between mouthfuls of cheese pizza.

Law ate his pizza silently as Luffy talked about his brother Ace, his butt load of friends, and about other things Law wasn't paying attention to since he was too busy looking at Luffy's smile. When they finished it, Law had informed Luffy that he had to go back to work. Luffy had smiled, and leaned in and kissed his cheek, saying goodbye and running off, leaving Law to stand there like a complete dumbass.

.|.|.

When Law was at home he checked his medical textbooks to try and find out what those damn stomach flips flops were all about and why it only happened around Luffy.

.|.|.

On his days off he usually went to see Kidd to have a few drinks and get sloppy drunk with him. That, or he locked himself inside his home and didn't let anyone in because after long shifts at the hospital, the last thing he wanted to do was go outside and be surrounded by other people. This time, he was watching T.V. some show about a doctor's life and it was total bullshit. He was getting pissed just watching it when there was a knock on his door. He turned off the T.V., getting up to answer the door; already knowing who it was.

"Hey Law!"

"You're late."

"Sorry, I was halfway here before I realized I forgot my snack, so I went back home." He dug into his pocket, taking out a stick of beef jerky. "Want some? I saved the last bit for you."

Law made a face before hesitantly taking the last bit of jerky from him. "Thanks," he muttered. After looking at it he decided it would be best to give it to someone else. He looked over his shoulder, whistling. A white puppy jumped off the couch and ran up to him. Luffy's face brightened considerably at the sight. His dog ran straight to Luffy, jumping and scratching his leg, wanting to get attention. When Luffy swatted down, his dog began to lick his palm.

"Cool! I didn't know you had a dog!" Luffy said, looking up at Law.

"Bepo, sit."

Bepo didn't, just continued to play with Luffy. His guest giggled and his dog yapped happily, wagging his tail, making Law upset that all his training had gone to waste. Bepo was still frenzied whenever a guest was over. He had just gotten him as a present from Kidd, having said he was too lonely and needed company. He had pointed out he was a doctor and barely had time to take care of him but Kidd always stopped by his apartment to feed Bepo and take him out to relieve himself.

Law groaned again, watching Luffy roll on the floor with his dog, both bellies up and acting like complete fools. Why he had invited Luffy, he couldn't remember. He had asked for his address and had called and said he would be stopping by. He should have known better than to expect a quiet afternoon.

"Hey Law, I have a dog too! His name is Chopper," he said, ruffling Bepo's white fur. "I take him to the dog park everyday after work."

"Good for you."

"We should go together."

"To work?"

"To the dog park stupid."

Law grumbled; he didn't exactly like being called stupid, especially by someone as mentally challenged as Luffy. "I don't like parks."

"Why not? You could use fresh air!"

"I'm not going outside." He said. When Luffy frowned, sticking out his lower lip, giving him a look like he was deeply disappointed, Law stuck his ground. "It's my day off, I'm not stepping outside today."

.|.|.

Law was in the park not thirty minutes later. Luffy had whined and begged and finally convinced Law to join him. They had stopped by Luffy's place to pick up his dog, Chopper. Law spent most of the time watching both dogs while Luffy climbed trees and played with small children. Afterwards Luffy ran around so much he wore down Bepo and Chopper.

When they left, Luffy was starving, not a surprise considering how much he had run, so Law invited him to dinner. He was hungry as well and hadn't eaten all day. Law walked Luffy home, making sure he didn't get run over on the way. They stopped outside his place and Luffy stood on his toes, kissing Law on the cheek again, thanking him for dinner.

Law went home, wondering when it was that he began to like such a troublesome person like Luffy.

.|.|.

Being a doctor, he was used to getting all kinds of questions. It bothered him when he was off duty, because he was never in the mood to give a mini check-up whenever one of his friends had an itchy back or some weird ass looking thing growing on their skin. He didn't like it, but he was used to it. Since he started going out with Luffy, he had grown to just ignore half the things that came from Luffy's mouth. Well, he tried to ignore him, but he tended to sit up close to him and poke his head until he answered his questions.

"Hey Law, why do we get hiccups?"

He sighed, catching Luffy's finger before he left a dent on the side of his head. "You gets hiccups when there's a contraction in the diaphragm. The contractions occur along the larynx and closure of the glottis. It corrupts the inflow of oxygen," he paused when he saw Luffy's confused expression. "Upset stomach."

"Oh," Luffy said, sounding like he had an epiphany. "And here I thought it was because of a better reason." He said, shifting closer to Law.

Law rolled his eyes. He did it to keep from smiling. Really, it was a miracle Luffy wasn't asking him a million questions about bowel movements. Conversations with him tended to lead there. The kid had an obsession with poop.

Luffy bounced on his lumpy sofa. "Law, is it dinner time yet? I want to eat."

"No, it's not dinner time yet. And you always want to eat."

"Come on, it's a date. You're supposed to feed me."

Law had no idea when Luffy decided they were dating, but he went along with it. He didn't mind it too much, and never denied it when Luffy had told Kaya. He actually enjoyed the fact that they were dating without the fuss of asking each other out. "Date or not, I'm not taking you out to eat every time you feel hungry."

"Law, have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

Law paused, thinking over of his ex, with his wild reed hair, his love for wearing lipstick and oddly patterned leather pants. He remembered the hard breakup, even if him and Kidd were still friends to the day. He thought of Luffy's question. He raised an eyebrow, looking at him. "Yes, I've dated before."

"Darn."

"Why?"

"I wanted to be the first to date you."

Law actually chuckled at that. "Have you ever dated?"

He nodded, crossing his legs over the other, sitting Indian style on his sofa as he began on another string of stories. "My friend Zoro took me on a date once. After he asked me out he took me to some restaurant that served lots of meat. It was nice and I had a good time but I didn't really like him that way. He was ok about it though. Now he's dating Sanji even though they fight a lot, but I can tell they really like each other because they're always kissing when no one is looking and they're always having sex-"

Law held up his hand. "Please, I really don't want to know."

"Does it make you jealous?" Luffy asked, smiling broadly.

"Of course not. Whoever you dated in the past doesn't bother me."

"What if I said I slept with Zoro?"

His eyes finally drifted from the T.V. "Did you?" he asked.

He found it hard to believe. Luffy was enthusiastic about kissing, and he wasn't exactly innocent either, but on the other hand, Luffy was innocent. Luffy grinned broader. "You're mad."

"I'm not," he huffed. He looked away. "Whatever, I'm not interested in your sex life."

They sat in silence, and it was getting to Law. He didn't even know this Zoro guy and already he hated him. He was probably ugly and out of shape and lived in his mother's basement. He probably didn't even have a job, at least not a proper one, probably just spent his time smoking pot all day while he played guitar hero or something.

He hated that Zoro guy. He was such a fucking loser. _He hated him so fucking much_-

"Hey, Law?"

"What?"

"I never slept with Zoro," he admitted. "I was kidding."

"Oh."

Luffy slumped lower on the couch, leaning his head on Law's shoulder. "But you were mad," he said smugly.

"Fine, I was mad," Law admitted. "Now shut up."

Luffy giggled, but he did shut up.

.|.|.

Luffy waltzed into his apartment the next day. He never even bothered to knock on his door anymore. Law usually left the door open for him anyways, knowing he would knock repeatedly until Law couldn't stand it any longer. "Hey! My friend Sanji offered to let us eat at his restaurant for free!" he said, setting his backpack down on Law's couch. "Isn't that great? Usually he says I put him out of business and doesn't let me in."

Law thought about it. Sanji, he had heard that name before. It was the name of the guy's boyfriend Luffy had mentioned. Zoro's boyfriend. Zoro was the guy he hated for no adequately explored reason.

"You might even meet Zoro."

"Can't go," he said. Adequately explored reason or not, he still hated the guy and had no desire to meet him.

"Are you still mad about last night?" Luffy grinned, stepping closer to him and wrapping his arms around Law's middle.

"Of course not," he said, stepping out of Luffy's hold. "I just don't like eating out."

"You are still mad about that."

Law grit his teeth. He stood by his kitchen counter, busying himself with making coffee. He wasn't going to get jealous. It was juvenile, and not to mention a waste of time. He didn't like wasting him time thinking on nonessential things.

"You know," Luffy's voice cut his thoughts. "If it upsets you that much, you should do something about it."

What he said made Law stop what he was doing, taking in what he had said. There was such weight to his words, yet he had said it with ease. He turned around to face Luffy. "What?"

Luffy grinned, lips stretching to reveal white teeth. "I said, do something about it," he repeated, voice light and playful. "But you haven't made a move. Come on Law," he smiled. "I was the first one to kiss you." He placed his hands back, jumping to sit on his kitchen table. He was smirking, and Law noticed the way he parted his thighs the slightest. He was teasing him again, inviting him in to make a move. Law was never one to ignore such signs, especially such loud, neon bright signs.

Law stepped up to him, placing a hand behind his neck, bringing his face in close for a kiss. They parted their lips to allow each other's tongues inside. Law's hand grabbed Luffy's hair, titling his head in order to deepen the kiss. Luffy grinned against his lips, giggling slightly whenever Law's scruff on his chin scraped against his skin.

His free hand went under Luffy's red t-shirt, hands brushing over his rib cage, thumbs moving to caress the pads of his hardening nipples. Luffy hissed, his fingers digging into Law's arms, gasping lightly at the electrifying feel of Law's hands on his skin.

Law's hands grabbed the fabric of Luffy's shirt, lifting it over Luffy's head and threw it over his shoulder where it landed somewhere on his kitchen floor. He kissed at his exposed chest, tasting the creamy expanse of skin, thumbs still playing with his nipples. Luffy arched into his touch, chest pressing back against his lips, wanting more of his kisses, gasping all the while. Law grinned against his skin, hands lowering to unbutton the front of Luffy's jeans. Luffy's fingers curled in his hair, holding his head close to his chest. It was stifling, but Law ignored it, his hand moving to palm Luffy's groin through his jeans.

A delicious sound escaped Luffy's lips before he pulled on Law's hair so he titled his head back. There was a fire in Luffy's eyes, and Law almost forgot how demanding Luffy could be. "Bed, now," he said impatiently.

It was demanding moments such as that that made Law grin. He grabbed Luffy, lifting him off the counter and headed towards his bedroom. When his knees hit the mattress they both fell onto it in a messy heap of tangled limbs. Law managed to get himself on hands and knees, hovering over Luffy's sprawled body.

There wasn't much time for him to take in the sight before Luffy's hands became frantic, ripping at his clothes, whining beneath him. He went to work at unzipping Luffy's jeans, sliding his shorts off. He wasn't entirely surprised to see that Luffy wore white briefs like little boys do. He smiled at the sight, palming Luffy's crotch, watching Luffy's back arch underneath him. He pulled off his underwear completely, leaving him naked. Luffy must have noticed Law was not in similar conditions, his hands moving to his shirt, yanking it not too gently over Law's head, his knuckles brushing Law's temple. Luffy's hands were impatient, inexperienced, but eager.

Law smiled when Luffy's hands hurriedly went to unzip his pants. He stopped him, earning a look from Luffy. Law grinned, placing a hand on Luffy's chest, pushing him back down gently. His hand went straight to Luffy's cock, gripping him at the base, making Luffy gasp. Law figured it was the first time someone had touched Luffy in such a way. At least he hoped he wasn't lying when he said he hadn't slept with that Zori guy.

He pumped him with a deliberate slow pace, bending his head to lick at Luffy's abdominals, his tongue dipping into the groves of his taunt abs. For his skinny appearance, he was tightly packed with muscle. Law kissed down until he reached his groin, nuzzling his nose in dark curls as slim fingers buried themselves in his hair. He placed a kiss on Luffy's tip, where it was already beginning to drip, watching Luffy's reactions.

His head lolled back, little gaps of air escaping his lips. Law took in those sweet sounds as he licked up is shaft, his tongue lapping over his hot flesh. Luffy titled his hips, wanting more, but Law held his hips, not letting him get what he wanted. When Luffy let out a whine Law parted his lips and took him deep into his mouth. His tongue slid on the undersize of Luffy's cock, cheeks hallowing, throat opening to take him in.

The noise Luffy was making above him was worth it. Soft little pants, earnest soft moans. Law sucked him harder, already tasting him on his lips. Luffy spread his legs underneath him, and Law wasn't sure if he knew what he was doing or not. Either way, Law's hands massaged his inner thigh gently, feeling the way Luffy's leg's began to quiver. After a hard suck, Law let him go, his lips glossy with saliva and pre cum, ducking his head to kiss his inner thighs, his hand moving to cup his balls, squeezing gently.

With his other hand, Law's hand went lower, his finger moving over teasingly at Luffy's entrance. After a few teasing gestures, his finger went inside his wrinkly hole, hard flesh that had never given way, spreading around his finger. Luffy gave a whelp of surprise. He looked down, meeting Law's eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't you like it?"

Luffy squirmed. He lay back down, spread his thighs and closed his eyes. "Feels weird, but I want you to keep doing it."

"Do you have something I can use as lube?" Law asked.

"Do you mind getting the lotion from the nightstand for me?" Law asked. Luffy opened his eyes again, rolling over to his nightstand, taking out the lotion for for. "Perfect." Adding some lotion to his fingers, he looked at Luffy, trying to give him a reassuring grin. "Relax your thighs, ok?"

Luffy nodded, relaxing back down on the mattress again as Law went to prep him, sliding a single digit inside of him. His finger went in knuckle deep, all in one go. Luffy let out a shaky breath as Law groaned at the feeling of the heat surrounding his finger, his mind already thinking of how his cock would soon be wrapped around his hot flesh. After pulling his finger in and out, he added another finger. He scissored them, moving them deep inside, aiming to find Luffy's prostrate. When he did find it, Luffy let out a cry.

Law's hands moved to massage his thigh again, caressing him as he added a third finger. Those soft pants he enjoying were starting to get to Law, and his dick was getting harder just listening to Luffy's reactions. It was a beautiful sound, and he knew there was no way those sounds were going to stop ringing in his head. He started to thrust his fingers in, aiming for that spot inside Luffy that made his breath hitch, arching into his touch.

Luffy's hands reached out, grabbing him by his hair. "Fuck me already," he said.

Law paused, taking a moment to face the man below him. He noted his flushed skin and messy hair. He would have stared longer if not for Luffy pulling him down into a kiss, his hands grabbing his back, pulling him close, bringing their bodies close to they were chest to chest.

"You know," Law whispered. "You gotta let go of me if you want me to fuck you."

Luffy smiled against his lips, arms become loose around him, relaxing again. "Hurry up," he said.

Law nodded, quickly shedding the last of his clothes, moving to align himself with Luffy's entrance. He looked into Luffy's eyes once more, his question dying in his mouth. Normally, he would ask if his partner was ready, but Luffy's eyes told him more than words ever could. His hands grabbed Luffy's hips as he filled Luffy slowly, taking him in one go, sliding in to the hilt. Luffy shuddered beneath him, taking Law in so effortlessly. Law groaned, hands unconsciously holding Luffy tighter, fingers digging into his hips. He panted, hot breath hitting on Luffy's chest.

The heat was overwhelming, making his shudder. Law looked into Luffy's eyes again, studying his blissful expression. He reached, moving strands of Luffy's black hair from his face. Luffy smiled. "Move," he said.

"So impatience," he murmured. He rubbed circles on Luffy's hipbone. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," Luffy said, sticking out his lower lip. "Just move."

Law chuckled, pulling back to the tip, taking a deep breath before sliding back in until he was balls deep. Luffy's eyes fluttered, but he gave no complaint. He was taking him in perfectly, even as Law ground his hips down, earning the most delicious of moans from the man underneath him. Luffy's hands flew to his back, fingers nails digging into his flesh, pulling him down again. He brought him down until he could kiss his lips, sloppy and wet, his hands uncoordinated as they ran over his back and arms.

He started to thrust in faster, harder. Luffy's hands roamed over his chest, running wildly over him, quivering thighs going around Law's waist. Luffy grabbed Law by the back of the neck, pulling him into a kiss. Law sucked on his lower lip, openly panting into Luffy's mouth.

"Faster," Luffy groaned.

Law buried his face in the crook of Luffy's neck just as his arms slid under his lithe torso, fucking him in earnest. He felt Luffy shivering under him, hands still desperate, pulling him closer, panting in his ear. Law had never felt so wanted in his life.

Law slammed into him a few more times before Luffy's orgasm was on him and he came spilling between them. He screamed Law's name as Law fucked him harder, his rhythm breaking under Luffy's shouts. Eventually, Law's orgasm is on him, and he spilled deep into Luffy, coming inside Luffy in pulses.

He pulled out of Luffy, landing on the mattress next to him, his entire body relaxed. Luffy offered a lazy smile; rolling closer to him and titled his head kiss Law. He's sloppy from the afterglow, opening his mouth, kissing him hard, sometimes even missing Law's mouth. Law didn't care though. He rather enjoyed the kiss if he was honest with himself.

.|.|.

Law was having trouble concentrating at work. He kept going to the bathroom to relieve himself, coming with Luffy's name on his lips. He couldn't get him out of his head, and he felt his warmth on his skin, his scent still on him. He didn't think he would be able to remove Luffy from his lips, didn't think he wanted his taste gone.

Law actually considered correcting Luffy whenever he pronounces his surname wrong, in case Luffy wanted to scream his entire name one night. That would be nice, he thinks. A stupid smirk finds its way to his face before he can stop it.

He came back out, standing in the hallway, watching Kaya walk up to him, smiling gently. "Good morning Law."

"Morning," he said briefly.

She wasn't bothered by his curt response. "The family in room three has a mother with a severe case of sciatica. We already gave her morphine, her husband is just waiting for you to tell him what's up."

He sipped on his coffee from the Styrofoam cup Kaya had given him. She was always nice enough to make it the way he liked. No creams and a few packets of sugar.

"So, did you have a fun date last night?"

He nodded, eyes still on the white board, checking the names of the new patients in for the morning. She was still giggling and he turned to her. "Ok, out. What's wrong with you?"

"Luffy sent me a text message." She took out her cell, showing the text to Law. _'Law snores. Did you know that?' _Law groaned, rubbing his temples. "You should check your cell, he told me he messaged you."

He checked his phone, and sure enough, there was a message from Luffy.

'_Last night was fun. We should do it again.'_ It was followed by a ton of smiley faces.

He checked again, seeing there were more messages from him.

'_Nami said I should send you a dirty text. What does it mean?'_

The next message was even worst.

'_Ok. I get it now. Poop! Did that turn you on?'_

Law sighed, eventually giving in and showing Kaya the message. He couldn't get her to stop laughing.

.|.|.

THE END

A.N. Yeah, so it's a lot different from what you asked, but I hope you can forgive me. *awkward smile

Also, I know shit about the medical field. If there's something wrong, call me out on it or whatever. And I'm tired, so my spelling and grammar might be off.


End file.
